My Red Headed Girl
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: "Is she pretty?" asked Sirius. "She's all right," said James cautiously. "She has red hair and blue eyes. Looks a bit vicious though..." Rated T for possible language.
1. Meeting Anna Ville

James Potter, a handsome boy from sixth year, came running back to Sirius.  
"Padfoot! Evans is sitting in a compartment all by herself! Well. With another girl. Should we go there?"  
"Is she pretty?" asked Sirius.  
"She's all right," said James cautiously. "She has red hair and blue eyes. She's pretty tall. Looks a bit vicious though..."  
"I wasn't talking about Evans, you wanker. I was talking about the new girl."  
"You're the wanker. Evans has green eyes, it's the new girl that has red hair and blue eyes and viciousness."  
"Oh. All right. So...let's go!"  
"Yes!" muttered James.

He led Sirius to the compartment. "Go on."  
The new girl was spinning some sort of weapon. The weapon went round and round-and hit Sirius in the face.  
"OUCH!" he shouted. "What was that for? Hitting me with the-the weapon!"  
Lily and the new girl glanced at each other-and then burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded. "I didn't do anything to you!"  
Lily spoke up. "Black, that's a Yo-Yo. A source of entertainment. NOT A WEAPON."  
"Well, it's LIKE a weapon," muttered Sirius, sitting.  
"We didn't give you permission to sit," said New-Girl, smirking.  
"Well, Evans gave ME permission to sit," said James, doing so.  
"I didn't! Get OFF, Potter! OFF DOESN'T MEAN MY LAP!"  
James had sat on Lily's lap at Lily's demand of "Get OFF!"  
"So," said Sirius. "What's your name?"  
"Why?"  
_Merlin, this girl is rude_. "Because Sirius Black is in the house. And my eyes like limpid tears are beautiful..."  
"What?" said James, Lily, and New-Girl in unison.  
"Nothing," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "You obviously don't get what it's like to be a handsome beauty."  
The new girl spoke. "Modest, aren't we? All right. I hold you to a bragging contest. Whoever wins gets ten galleons."  
"Easy," scoffed Sirius. "You start."  
"I, Anna Ville-"  
"Oh, THAT'S your name!" interrupted Sirius. She ignored him.  
"I, Anna Ville, am the most beautiful girl in the whole of the world. My hair, like a liquid waterfall of gold-"  
"You hair isn't gold."  
She glared at him but continued without comment. "My eyes twinkle in the sunset. I am very pretty though I do not know it. Your turn," she added to Sirius.  
"My striking good looks make beauties plead for mercy. Straight boys turn gay for my attention. House elves fall at my feet as they tug my beautifully-"  
"Long," Anna added.  
"-Hair," finished Sirius. "Am I not amazing?"  
"Well, you're amazing the sense that you just won a bragging contest," said Anna. "Here." She pressed 10 galleons into Sirius' hand and he grinned. "I WON! I WON! I W-HEY MOONY! HEY WORMTAIL!"  
Remus and Peter had just walked in, looking extremely disheveled.  
"Snivellus," panted Peter. "We ran into him."  
"Aw, I should have been there."  
Sirius looked extremely disappointed. "On the bright side, I won 10 galleons!"  
Remus looked up. "Padfoot...how did you win it?"  
"Oh. Um...bragging contest," he said as though realizing it wasn't that great to win a bragging contest.  
Remus just shook his head as he picked up his book.  
"Let's dance!" yelled Anna.  
"WHAT?" Remus said. "Random-girl-I-have-just-met, I have no idea how to-"  
Too late. Anna had already gone into dancing mode. As Remus shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, Anna whirled and swooped and twirled. "There! A free dancing lesson from me!" she said, grinning. "Who else wants one?"


	2. Mal And Charlie

"Where do I go?" Anna said, looking around.  
James looked at her. "Are you new?"  
She glowered. "What do you think? Of course I'm new! Have you ever seen me around here?"  
Sirius shook his head. "Well then...you go take a ride on the Giant Squid. It takes you to Hogwarts."  
"What?" said Anna uncertainly. "You sure? How does everyone fit on the Squid?"  
"It's huge," said Sirius quickly.  
She eyed Sirius suspiciously. "Well then. All right."  
"Firs' years on the boa's!" called a giant man. "Firs' years and new studen's!"  
Anna glared at Sirius. "You tricked me!"  
He spotted Anna. "Ah, Anna! I know you're in sixth yea' bu' you'll 'ave to come on a boa'."  
"Why?" asked Anna haughtily.  
He shrugged. "Traditio'."  
"Fine," she sighed climbing onto a boat. "But I'm doing you a huge favor."  
Hagrid looked quite flustered. "Uh...uh...you' ge' along with these gir's."  
He gestured at two girls in a boat, along with a boy.  
"I'm not a girl!" shouted the boy, but Hagrid wasn't listening.  
Anna smiled at the little boy, feeling a pang in her chest at the thought of-she wasn't going to think about him now. She couldn't think about him.  
"Hello, little guy," she said kindly. "What's your name?"  
He smiled. "Finally someone angoledges I'm a boy!" he said happily.  
"Angoledges?" she asked.  
"Akernoleges-acknodelges-I can't pronounce it," he frowned.  
"Acknowledges?" Anna asked.  
"That's the word!" the boy sighed in relief.  
"What's your name?" asked Anna.  
"I'm Charlie Ifers. Who are you?"  
"I'm Anna Ville," said Anna.  
"You're older than me. Why are you on the boat?" asked Charlie. Anna shrugged.  
"No idea. Because I'm a new kid, I guess," said Anna.  
Charlie lowered his voice. "I saw you talking to Sirius Black. He's famous, almost."  
"He is," said a small voice. Anna and Charlie jumped then noticed the boat had stopped, so they climbed out, along with the girl with the small voice.  
"Don't tell him that, he'll get big headed," said Anna, groaning. "He's almost as bad as Potter."  
The little girl spoke again. "My big sister tell me about him. She says, 'Mal McKinnon, this boy is called Sirius Black. He is famous but annoying.' My sister is Marlene," Mal McKinnon added thoughtfully.  
"Um...cool?" said Anna uncertainly.  
Mal tugged at her hand. "Do you have brothers and sisters?" Anna winced. "I used to have a little brother," she mumbled. Mal and Charlie didn't push it.  
A stern looking teacher walked up to the big doors. "I am Professor McGonagall. First years, follow me. You will be Sorted into houses, and you will go sit at the table of the house. Have fun."  
With that, she led them into the huge hall.  
"I know I'm half blood and supposed to know this but how do you get Sorted?" whispered Anna. Charlie shrugged. "I have no idea."  
They found out seconds later. A talking hat.  
After a few people, Charlie was called up. He waved at Anna and sat on the stool. After a few minutes, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Charlie, looking crestfallen, made his way to the Ravenclaw table.  
"Kane, Adreana!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Kitter, Katherine!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Ludwing, Pamela!" shouted McGonagall. Pamela was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
After Lacey Logan was sorted into Slytherin, Mal was called up.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
A few more people got sorted, and finally, "Ville, Anna!"  
Here goes, thought Anna and walked up to the stool.


	3. Speeches and Bets

Anna flipped her hair as she walked up to the stool.  
_Hmm_, said the hat. _You have a mysterious past._  
"What the heck?" Anna said loudly.  
_Shush. Your bravery would put you in Gryffindor, and your sneakiness would put you in Slytherin. I think we can rule out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You're not kind OR intelligent._  
"Hey!"  
_I see you've already made friends with some Gryffindors, and in Slytherin I sense you would have trouble making friends. So, _GRYFFINDOR!_"_  
The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped. James patted her on the back as she sat. She shot him a glare.  
"Hi, Anna!" said Lily cheerfully. "This is Dorcas Meadowes, this is Marlene McKinnon, this is Molly Prewett, our head girl-she's a seventh year though, this is Emmeline Vance-Alice Prewett-Mary MacDonald. These are my friends," she said, smiling. Anna nodded, then groaned. Sirius Black had bounded over.  
"Hello," he greeted. "I have BIG PLANS for this money."  
"Do I LOOK like someone who gives two hoots?" she said as "Wemphrey, Nelly!" got into Ravenclaw.  
"Yes," Sirius said, unfazed. "So, how was your weekend?"  
"Wonderful," she said, looking incredibly bored.  
"How's the weather?"  
She looked up. "See for yourself."  
"Too lazy."  
"I don't like you."  
"Xiper, Matilda!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Zen, Bob!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
McGonagall tucked the scroll of parchment into her robe pocket.  
"The headmaster would like to say a few words," said McGonagall, looking disapproving. The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "First I would like to ask your advice. Do you think I should send a letter to the Chocolate Frog card company asking for a more complimentary picture of myself on the card? The picture already on the card has me wearing an ugly hat."  
"What?" said Anna. "What the hell?"  
"He's a strange man, Dumbledore," Lily said.  
"I also would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for everyone but Hagrid, our loyal game keeper."  
"I'm hungry," grumbled Anna.  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but then his expression turned grave again.  
"I'd like to give my greatest consolations to Marlene and Mal McKinnon who lost their father to an organization called The Knights Of Walpurgis. Drink to Michael McKinnon."  
Everyone stood up and gulped from the goblet that had appeared in front of them.  
"Michael McKinnon," they said.  
Then the food appeared. "Wow," breathed Anna. "Delicious."  
"I challenge you to an eating contest!" shouted Sirius. She looked at him. "How many galleons?"  
"Ten," he smirked. Anna nodded.  
"It's on."  
She took up a chicken leg and devoured it in three seconds flat. Then she poured a packet of Bertie Botts down her mouth. She made a face and washed it down with lemonade. She ate the lemon floating on top of the lemonade, and then ate three bowls of rice. Then she moved on to dessert and she ate. A lot. Treacle tart, followed by mince pies and pumpkin pasties, fizzing whizzbees and chocolate frogs, muggle cupcakes filled with lemon drops. She ate and ate and ate...and Sirius just stared as she ate one thing after another.  
"I think I win," said Anna smugly, holding out her hand for the money.  
"HEY!" protested Sirius.  
"Accio ten galleons from Sirius," said Anna, and Sirius' money flew into her hand. She grinned as she pocketed it.


	4. Tiffany and Turkey

After eating, Anna was very tired. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for everyone to finish their food.  
"For Salazar's sake, how are they so slow?" she muttered.  
Peter overheard and shrugged. "I have no clear idea."  
Anna grinned. "I like it when people have a healthy appetite," she said. She looked around at everyone to see how much they'd eaten. When she saw how little most everyone had eaten, she shook her head in disgust and stood up. "I'm outta here." She walked straight out of the Great Hall, then realized she didn't know where her room was.  
_I'll wing it, _she thought. She muttered a spell and the spell guided her towards the common room. She muttered another spell and the portrait opened. She skipped up to her dormitory and sat onto a cosy cushion on the be-  
"AHH!" screamed the cushion.  
"AHH!" screamed Anna.  
The cushion groaned and sat up, and Anna realized "it" wasn't really a cushion. "It" was a human.  
The human sat up. She had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. "Wha?" she said angrily. "What was that for?"  
"Sorry," said Anna, rolling her eyes.  
The human-cushion glared at her. "Who are you?"  
"New Girl 1978," said Anna boredly. "And you?"  
New girl glowered again. "Tiffany Arsole," she said. "Dating Sirius Black."  
Anna ignored the added comment. "Tiffany ARSOLE? ARSOLE? Sorry, but...yeah, ARSOLE?"  
"Are you done making fun of my last name yet?" Tiffany Arsole said coldly.  
"Sorry," said Anna stifling a laugh. "I'm...Anna Ville...Tiffany ARSOLE!" She fell on Tiffany's bed in a fit of giggles. "Sorry...sorry..."  
"As you should be," said Tiffany, shaking her head. "Get up, you immature brat."  
"I'm not...immature..." Anna doubled over again. "Sorry...I'm just so..." She shook her head. "Sorry."  
Tiffany nodded. "Alright. Well, have you seen Lily?"  
"Oh yeah, Lily," said Anna. "She's my friend. Yes, I have. She's still eating."  
Tiffany shook her head. "How are they so slow at eating?"  
"That's exactly what I said!" exclaimed Anna.  
Tiffany grimaced. "I bet I could beat you in fast eating...hands down."  
"Yeah, ri-" started Anna but stopped when she saw Tiffany pull a huge turkey from under the bed. "Ordered it from the elves tonight," she said. "Okay, let's divide the turkey in half. Whoever finishes their half first, wins."  
Anna nodded. "Alright. What do we win?"  
Tiffany smirked. "Satisfaction."  
"Fine," sighed Anna. "But it's a waste of my amazingness."  
"And your modestness," added Tiffany, cutting the turkey in half.  
"Three...two...one...go!"  
Pieces of turkey flew around the room as the two girls stuffed in more and more turkey. Anna's face went pink with tiredness and sweat but Tiffany continued to eat and eventually, Anna collapsed, leaving Tiffany as the winner.  
"It's not fair," grumbled Anna. "I was full up because I had already had an eating contest with your boyfriend."  
"I don't give a donkey's shizzle, sweetie pie," said Tiffany yawning. "That's the way the cookie crumbles, Anna Ville. That's the way the cookie crumbles."


	5. Breakfast

"WHY...OH WHY! DO WE HAVE TO HAVE CLASSES!" screeched Anna.  
Apparently, she was singing.  
"Shut it...please shut it," moaned Lily. "It's the middle of the night!"  
"It's morning," informed Anna.  
Tiffany nodded. "It's 7:00. Qualifies as morning."  
"N0ooo," said Marlene McKinnon. "WHYYYYY?"  
"Shut up," said Tiffany, sighing. "You are so annoying." She applied two layers of lip gloss.  
"And you are so stuck up!" said Marlene, looking incredibly annoyed.  
"I'm not stuck up!" whined Tiffany, flipping her hair. Lily grinned. "Really, Tiffany? You are."  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Tiffany. "I'm not stuck up!"  
"Well, I am!" said Anna. "Why isn't anyone calling ME stuck up? Not fair!"  
"Why would you WANT to be called stuck up, you lunatic?" said Tiffany, putting on eye liner and batting her lashes at the mirror.  
"What lesson do we have first?" asked Marlene.  
"Transfiguration," yawned Mary MacDonald, finally waking up.  
Marlene looked incredulously at Mary. "HOW DID YOU KNOW SO QUICKLY?"  
"I memorized the schedule," said Mary, getting up ad using magic to do her hair. "Let's go then. We don't want to miss breakfast."  
"Yes, we do," mumbled Lily, stretching.

After they all got ready, the five went down to breakfast. "YAY! Pancakes!" cheered Tiffany, running down and sitting at the Gryffindor table. "It's my favorite!"  
"Mine too!" said Anna, running down and grabbing a pancake. She stuffed it in her mouth. "Wow...this is amazing." Tiffany glared at Anna and ran to get a pancake of her own.  
"Idiot," grumbled Anna, watching Tiffany easily gulp down the pancake. Tiffany looked smug.  
"It's not fair," said Anna. "You're more experienced in eating."  
"So?" said Tiffany. "It doesn't change the fact that I WIN. Tomorrow, I'm gonna do you a bet that I'll eat the most, but this time with money-" she stopped abruptly. "Hi, Sirus," she said, giggling.  
"Hi," said Sirius, glancing at Anna.  
"I won her in an eating contest," said Tiffany, looking amused. "Dumb girl, challenging ME..."  
"Hey!" protested Anna.  
Sirius grinned. "I'm sure it was hard to beat Anna, Tiffany. She beat ME."  
"That's because you suck at eating. Anyway-" started Tiffany.  
"WHAT?" interrupted Sirius. "I don't! I don't! I don't!"  
"ANYWAY," continued Tiffany. "I want to show you aro-"  
"I don't! I don't! I do-"  
"Silencio," said Tiffany. "So, Anna, I want to show you around, since you're new." Tiffany thought for a moment. "But...how are you new? I don't think Hogwarts takes transfer students or anything..."  
Anna gulped. "The letter got lost in the mail?" she said hopefully.  
"Try again. That NEVER happens."  
"Er...I only decided to go this year?"  
Tiffany nodded and accepted the explanation, leaving Anna's thoughts to wander.  
"Hi!" said Mal, bounding up to Anna. Marlene groaned. "Go away, lil sis."  
"I'm not little," said Mal grumpily.  
"Whatever," said Marlene, swatting Mal away.  
"I'm not a fly!" said Mal angrily, sitting next to Anna.  
"Hi!" said Anna, grinning at Mal. "This is Tiffany and this is Lily and that's Mary," said Anna gesturing.  
Mal nodded. "I know. Marly introduced me to them," she said proudly.  
**Oh my gosh oh my gosh I am so incredibly sorry for the terrible filler chapter! You see, I have big plans for this story but I have to fill in some gaps before putting in the good parts. Once again, I'm incredibly sorry.**


	6. Wanting to Become a Marauder

Life at Hogwarts became very dull, and it was months later before anything interesting happened.  
Anna wanted to become a Marauder.  
She dismissed the thought at first, thinking it was one of the Marauders' pranks messing with her mind. But the thought nagged all evening.  
She thought how fun it would be to prank with that lot. She was friends with all of them (except Sirius) so that would be extremely fun. Plus she thought the Marauders ought to let a girl into their group. They were all boys, so Anna imagined life in the Marauders was boring without a girl to snog.  
She smirked.  
"Hi!" said Sirius, smirking.  
"Hi hi," said Anna, shooting Sirius a look.  
"Hi hi hi," said Sirius.  
"Hi hi hi hi," Anna said.  
"HI HI HI HI HI!" yelled Sirius.  
"HI HI HI HI HI HI," challenged Anna.  
"WHAT are you two doing?"  
Sirius ignored Remus. "HI HI HI HI HI HI!"  
Anna looked at Sirius. "I think you lost."  
"What? No I didn't! I said the same amount of "hi"s as you!"  
"Exactly. You're supposed to say one more than I said."  
"That's not how I play it!" whined Sirius.  
"Too bad, sucker."  
"HEY!"  
"Ahem," Remus cleared his throat. "May I ask...What the HELL are you doing?"  
"Playing a game," said Sirius. "And that...wanker...over there..." He pointed at Anna.  
Remus looked at Sirius as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sirius...she's a girl."  
"Yeah...so?"  
"She can't be a wanker if she's a girl."  
"Why not?" protested Sirius.  
Remus sighed and walked off.  
"Well then," muttered Sirius.  
"Hey, Sirius," said Anna cautiously.  
"What?" he said.  
"Can you get your Marauders to come meet me at the Gryffindor common room at 7:00 PM?"  
"Why?"  
"Is it any of your business?"  
"Yes, yes it is."  
"The correct answer is 'No, no it's not.' So go make yourself useful and tell them. Bye! See ya!"

Anna skipped up to her dormitory.  
"Hey," said Tiffany. "Fancy a trip to the kitchens? I'm hunnnnngry..." she whined.  
"What? Oh. Okay. But first, can I tell you something?"  
Tiffany looked up from applying her lipgloss. "What is it, that you've been dating Sirius behind my back and he likes you more than me? Oh, I'm fine with it, don't worry."  
Anna wondered how the heck Tiffany had come to that conclusion.  
"No-o," Anna said slowly. "That's not it. The thing is...I want to become a Marauder."  
"WHAT?"  
"Ahh!" shouted Anna. "Do you have to be so loud?"  
"ANNA! YOU WANT TO BECOME...ONE OF THEM? YOU'RE GOING TO DITCH YOUR LIFE FOR THESE BOYS? Are you mad, Anna Ville?"  
"No, I'm not," said Anna fiercly.  
"Look, Anna, I'd let you and everything, if you were really desperate, but they're not gonna let you in the Marauders."  
"Whatever," mumbled Anna, walking down to the common room, hoping Sirius had told the Marauders to meet her at 7:00.  
Apparently, he had.  
"Hi," Anna said loudly. The Marauders turned and looked at her.  
"Why did you call this meeting?" squeaked Peter.  
"Because..." She gazed at the four faces. "I want to become a Marauder."


	7. You have to pass a test

**Ohmigosh I am so sorry for the short chapter! See, I posted a longer one on Quotev, but then my Quotev account deleted, and I had to write this chapter in 'notes' since my computer is a Mac. So, I am SO SORRY for the extremely short chapter and I hate myself for it. Thank you and sorry again.**

"No," Sirius protested. "Definitely not. You can't be a Marauder. That would be...a disrespect to humanity."  
"Glad to see you love me so much," said Anna, torn between anger and amusement. "I'm becoming a Marauder whether you like it or not."  
"Well, we DON'T like it," snarled Sirius. "Do we?" He looked at his fellow Marauders.  
James nodded. "Sorry, Anna but we can't let a girl in."  
"Why not?" said Anna angrily.  
"Because girls are pinky and girly," said Remus quietly, looking up from his book. "Sirius' words, NOT mine," he added.  
A slow smile spread across Sirius' face.  
"Mate, you look mental," said James.  
Sirius glared. "Shut up, Prongs. Anyway - Anna, if you want to join the Marauders, you have to pass a test."  
Anna glowered at him. "That's not fair!"  
Sirius continued as though he hadn't heard. "You have to...what should we make her do, Prongs?"  
James looked uncertain. "I don't know mate. Maybe we should just give her a straight answer-yes or no. Preferably no."  
"I'm still here, you know!" protested Anna.  
James winced. "Yeah. Sorry, Anna mate."

"What's the test?" said Anna.

James winced again. "Maybe no-"

"You have to propose to Minnie."

"Easy," dismissed Anna.

"Wearing only pink boxers and a short T-shirt?"

"Are you trying to get me expelled?" hissed Anna.

"Exactly," said Sirius triumphantly.

Anna stormed off…up to the dormitories.

"Hey, hun," said Tiffany, applying three layers of lipstick.

"Don't call me hun. I have to pass a TEST to become a Marauder. So DON'T CALL ME HUN."

"Yes, hun."


End file.
